It is good that the rain on the street
by Pinkgirl99
Summary: One Life asked Death: - Death, why people like me, you hate? Death answered: - Because you're a beautiful lie, and I'm terrible truth. Arta: /photo-53116234 341942079 Music: /audios143507313?q %D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8


"- Gajeel..."

Tears ran down her cheeks, which was a bright glow. Strong teeth clenched, eyes flowed a stream of saline drops. The pain is growing, as the roots of a tree in the ground comes up to the most extreme points of the body. All throbbed in pain and feel it has become unbearable hell of burning. Tears left behind the red stripes from what pinched pale peach skin. Gritting his teeth even more, from the corner of his mouth began to flow path of blood, dripping on the floor and shatters like glass. Bright-red blood. Inside, everything was empty, there was only one cable from the inexplicable feeling that because each heartbeat compresses and twists. She last breath of fresh air, and then began to choke. Heart could not resist and beat with frightening force. Somewhere in the vicinity of the feet began to spread the pain, hooking every nerve. His eyes were red, and the girl began to cry. Upstairs eyebrow was cut and from the small trickle of blood flowed. Trying to unclench his bloodied mouth and shout last parting words, it took a lot of effort. Like electricity through her body, a wave of sadness and despair.

"- No ..."

Panting, she fell on the cold floor. Looking up, his mouth Potekaev blood. It hurts. But she knew that in the future it will be difficult to kill other pain, because it did not say that last sentence. A dull sound echoed like a wave on the wooden floor. The sound of the fallen body. Tears dripping out of their sockets girl crashed against a tree, and they are left soaking in a dark trail of round shape. Heart pounding and she heard how precise strokes render in the chest. Violently gasping, Levy crawled to the fallen body of her friend. Sobbing, she struggles to move Gajeel. To her savior. The leg was paralyzed with pain - a bullet hit her, Woman leshila movement and only his hands to help her.

\- We killed him! - Said a male voice. His remark came the fear and surprise. Somewhere in the distance came the sound of creaking - the door broth. Cold air blew into the little room where the boy was lying on the floor, and dragged him to the blue-haired girl. The ringing sound of metal on wood echoed through the floor of the sound wave - dropped the gun.

\- Escapes. - Said another, lower voice.

\- But ... As Miss MakGarden? - Voice drifted, and Levi has not been able to make out who it says. A familiar voice, but the memory did not want to open up and show the face of the man in the head, which said:

-Throw her and run! - Remark broke a loud thud of the door. Reaching the Man, she tried to get up, but the attempts were in vain. Pulling on his knees Gazhila she painted blood palms, took the guy's face, which had a cut on his cheek and from the fresh blood still flowed. Alai. Moving along the jaw, drop fell and fell on the plank of wood, paint them brown paint. Tears rolled in all directions: one to the left, one right, and who chose open - a small, sharp little nose. She tilted her head, causing blue locks closed face and a small tear rolled down the spout. Salt drop reaching the cliff jumped off and broke on the pale and cold face guy.

\- Gajeel... - sobbing, someone jumped in my throat, which prevented Levi utter those words, she harbored all these years. With a shaking hand she touched his closed eyes, and slightly lowered miniature pen and stroked the cold cheek. She shuddered at the thought that she was too late and he did not hear her. But her eyes were opened by a loud cough that broke from the lips of Gajeel. Coughing blood, he opened his heavy eyelids. It was obvious what he was given barely breathe and take a sad look his girlfriend. But having overcome himself, he opened his mouth and started to say something. Levi smiled weakly and leaned over to the young man's mouth, concentrating on the words. Parting Words.

\- Excuse me, fine, but ... um, I ...

\- Gajeel you can not speak, be silent ...

\- I love yo... - but his voice died down and Levy lifted up his eyes at the guy closed his eyes with his hand. The pain has spread a new wave of the body. Arteries and veins filled with hot liquid - blood. She got into the smallest gap of the body. With renewed vigor heart beat, shaking the blood in the most important and vital organs. Her eyes glazed over and could see in them the pain and hatred of those who thrust his bloody bullet in the body Gazhila. Sobbing and sniffling, she closed her eyes and clenched her eyes shut jacket guy. Carefully place the limp body, she stood on one leg and sobbing in pain, limping toward the door. Treading on shot through the leg of her mouth pulled out a cry of pain. Somewhere below, every touch, like a thousand sharp needles spread throughout the body pain. You're a little bit, but unable to bear this any knock on the heart, which wanted to scream or "needles" kolevshie body, no tears scalding her cheeks, nor hatred, she could not help him and gave leave this world and go somewhere beautiful, strength gone and she collapsed to the floor. Loud breathing, Levi touched his hand to the handle on the door and pushing it, the door opened. Cold air flow raised the blue strands as if he wanted to dance with her hair. Small droplets of water burned her face, but went out into the wild, she walked a bit and again collapsed to his knees on the cold and wet asphalt, looked up at the dark and gloomy sky from which dripped tears. Tears of Heaven. The sky is crying too. Not feeling the pain in her knees, she opened her eyes and saw a little gleam of the sun, close them. Feeling cold touch on his chin and a warm kiss on her forehead, she lost her last tear and a smile, she realized that it was he ... kissed her goodbye.

Good thing the rain on the street, hiding her tears that fall and disappear, fall and disappear - a vicious circle. Now her shawl enveloped loneliness. In the view clear, but really thick. This shawl hid Levi with his head, and she wrapped herself, and lived with her ... Cold snow fell in her heart, enveloping everything, the soul is frozen and turned into an icicle, and feelings from all closed on a strong castle ...

Now, many years later, she was sitting on the windowsill wrapped in his jacket and sipping hot tea, in order to warm themselves, but not melt the heart, which is already two years winters. Dim view that showed nothing: no love, no hate, no anger, no frustration - emptiness, looked at the fellows running around beneath her window. Watching how they hid behind the rooftops due to heavy rainfall. Looking up, she looked at the dark and gloomy skies as it ... needles pricked in the heart, from which she skukozhilas drowned in a warm jacket Gajeel. She even smelled them, peppermint smell of coffee beans. Plunged into the distant past, she remembered what she said goodbye to the boy, but the pain I remembered that she had not had time to utter those very warm words. The very suggestion that she hid in the heart, one that warmed her soul, which is reminiscent of it, then she did not have time to say ...

\- Thank you for everything Gajeel ... - whispered the girl said, and his nose buried in a jacket, drowned in the world of peace and tranquility. And in the sky I flew the star that leaves a trail of light.

***

It's like a game of cards. Opponents - life and death. Black and white. Light and dark. Good and evil. They put on Gazhila. One Life asked Death:

\- Death, why people like me, you hate?

Death answered:

\- Because you're a beautiful lie, and I'm terrible truth.

She was right. Death - scary in itself. When it comes, the truth has a nasty cold wind and rain to you in the face. Choking on his own tears, envelop you in a veil of loneliness and hatred, and then disappears from the head a ...


End file.
